SILENT LOVE
by Lexy Claire
Summary: Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya terlalu dalam ? Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya terlalu lama ? dan kau hanya mampu mencintainya dalam diam. RnR please ..


**SILENT LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashih aku ? yaa pastinya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **Shikamaru x Ino**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Abal, typo, ngegalau gak jelas, pasaran dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Shika~"

"Shiikkaa… "

"Shiiikkkaaa… !"

"Ayoo Nara Shikamaru ! Bangunlah. Aku mohon jangan seperti orang mati!" Teriak keras seorang gadis ke arah telinga sahabat se _team_ -nya yang terkenal paling susah dibangunkan.

Ino menarik selimut hangat Shikamaru secara paksa, membuat orang yang bergulung dibawahnya harus terusik oleh ulah si jam weker berjalan yang selalu mengganggu tidur tampannya. Membuat jatah waktu tidurnya harus berkurang dari perkiraannya.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menggangguku, Ino," ucap Shikamaru malas, suaranya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi telinganya.

Si gadis yang terpanggil namanya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, "hei, hari ini adalah hari penting mu, Shika. Jadi kau harus bangun dan bersiap-siap." Ino berusaha menguncang bahu si pemuda malas itu, tak ada gubrisan, Ino naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk disebelahnya, berusaha agar si tukang tidur menuruti perintahnya.

"Bukankah masih nanti, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Shikamaru mengangkat bantalnya dan beralih menghadap Ino yang ada disebelah kirinya, menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Melihat cahaya matahari bersinar dari arah yang salah.

"Salah mu sendiri, sudah tahu hari ini acara penting untuk mu, tapi kau masih saja mengambil misi kemarin. Lihatlah ! Keluarga mu sudah sibuk dari tadi pagi, sedangkan kau malah asyik ber _hibernasi_ disini. Cepat mandi sana !" Tangan Shikamaru ditarik paksa untuk bangun dari posisi nyamannya. Shikamaru berhasil bangun, walau dalam keadaan duduk. Lalu Ino turun dari ranjang dan segera menarik Shikamaru untuk turun dari surganya. Memberikan handuk hijau yang ditarik dari gantungan dekat kamar mandi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan dan menguap, Shikamaru harus terpaksa meladeni kemauan gadis nomor dua paling merepotkan setelah ibunya. "Cih, _mendokusai_! Kalau begitu mandikan saja aku," goda Shikamaru dengan kerlingan matanya saat menuju kamar mandi.

Shikamaru hanya dapat balasan mata Ino yang melotot, yang sudah tentu ia tahu arti dari mata _aquamarine_ itu adalah _'kau-ingin-mati !'_

' _ **blam'**_ pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan terdengar gelak tawa Shikamaru dari dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya' bagus sekali. Sangat pas dibadan mu Shika!" Ino merapikan tuksedo putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat ditubuh Shikamaru, setelan yang baru dicoba pertama kali oleh Shikamaru seumur hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia berada didepan cermin, membiaskan seorang gadis pirang yang sedang melipat kerah kemeja yang ia pakai dan memasangkan sapu tangan lipat disaku kiri jasnya. Memastikan semuanya sempurna.

"Cih, _mendokusai_ ," decih Shikamaru yang sudah menatap pantulan dirinya dan Ino beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ku mohon jangan katakan kata terlarang itu nanti, atau acara mu bisa gagal, Shika."

Ino mensejajarkan dirinya didekat Shikamaru, terpantul dua pasangan yang tampak serasi, karena mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Shikamaru berbalut setelan tuksedo dan Ino berbalut _dress_ brokat putih yang menutupi dari dada hingga lututnya, terlihat cantik dengan rambut digulung ke atas menyisakan sedikit rambut mencuat dari telinganya. Memakai _flower crown_ bunga putih yang melingkar indah, memahkotai rambut pirang _platina_ nya. "Hah~, aku tak menyangka akhirnya pada saat ini juga, Shika. Kalau Asuma- _sensei_ melihatnya, dia pasti akan bahagia, mungkin akan menghadiahimu Shogi."

"Kau tersenyum atau menangis?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat buliran air mata menetes dari mata Ino, terlihat jelas terpantul dicermin yang mereka pandang bersama. Shikamaru menoleh menghadap Ino dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Ino. Mengusapnya pelan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Ino agar bisa mendongak menghadapnya.

"Hei, aku tahu Asuma- _sensei_ pasti bahagia disana. Semua pasti bahagia."

"Iya aku tahu, terlihat jelas diwajahmu kalau kau sangat bahagia. Baiklah, jangan buat mereka semua menunggu mu. Ayo segera pergi." Ajak Ino, menggandeng mesra lengan Shikamaru keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Indah sekali, Shika. Dia pintar yaa mempersiapkan ini semua," ucap Ino yang baru datang ke sebuah tempat bernuansa serba putih, berbagai _ornament_ bunga mawar putih dan kain putih yang menjuntai diberbagai sudut. Mempercantik tempat yang akan menjadi acara Shikamaru.

"Kau juga Ino, kau juga telah banyak membantu."

"Sekarang pergilah, Shika. Dia sudah menunggumu didepan sana, kau pasti bisa melihat, dia cantik sekali hari ini. Dia gadis yang paling beruntung bisa memiliki orang jenius seperti mu tapi dia juga sial karena dapat lelaki super malas seperti mu," ejek Ino.

"Ku anggap itu pujian. Dan sudah ku bilang, jangan cengeng Ino." Shikamaru melihat Ino mulai menangis lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak cengeng, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba merindukanmu, Shika. Aku takut akan kesepian setelah kau pergi, aku takut kau akan melupakan aku dan tak datang lagi padaku. Seperti Choji yang sudah 2 tahun di Kumogakure."

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu dan Choji juga hanya banyak tugas disana, kita pasti akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Ino." Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino lembut namun juga erat, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya, walau sejenak. Takut jika tangan itu tak akan bisa ia gapai lagi. Seolah ini kesempatan terakhir yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

Ino menarik lembut tangan Shikamaru yang mengenggamnya, "iya, Shika. Terimakasih. Sudah sana pergilah! Kau harus segera mengucapkan janji suci pernikahanmu dialtar. Aku masih harus menunggunya disini."

"Hm. Baiklah. Cepatlah menyusul."

− _Tak ada percakapan−_

− _Tak ada ekpresi yang muncul−_

− _Dia sudah berlalu dan pergi−_

− _Tak akan kembali lagi maupun menoleh−_

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kau juga selalu ada… '_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Ino. Maaf menunggu. Ayo kita masuk."

"Iya Sai- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

' … _dihatiku, Shika. Akan selalu ada.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Maaf aku berbohong. Aku tak bahagia. Karena kau yang ku inginkan selalu ada untukku, Ino.'_

'− _hanya kau. Sahabatku dan cinta terpendamku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

' _Cinta ini kau tanamkan seperti bibit dan tumbuh sejak dulu, sudah merekah dan indah seperti mu. Tak akan ku petik, karena ku ingin selalu ada dihatiku. Walau aku tak bisa meminta mu menyinarinya lagi oleh senyummu seperti dulu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sekarang biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu dalam diam."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Maafkan daku yang dengan sengaja dan sadar telah mempublish fict abal ini. Bukannya update fict lain (pokoknya karena banyak alasan yang tak bisa diungkapkan) enggak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini lagi kepingin ngegalau dan angst gitu. Jadi tiba-tiba malah kepikiran bikin pair angst mereka, maaf kalau angst-nya gak ngena… hehehe. Baru pertama kali coba bikin fict one shoot genre angst. Semoga suka dan ditunggu review-nya…

Terimakasih

Loveee uuuu all…


End file.
